Ice Make: Brothers
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Trío Ice Make Brotp] A pesar de que Ultear era arisca y amargada, Lyon un creído y Gray un tsundere seguían siendo hermanos, no lo eran de lazo sanguíneo, pero si por "creaciones".
1. Conversando en el bar

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **Decidí crear (desearía poder manejar magia creadora -.-), una sección para esté trío de Ice Makers...no sé, no soy la mejor persona escribiendo o dando argumentos, pero lo que sí se es que el brotp de estos tres es genial y no hay tantos fics o oneshots de ellos :c, y buee actualizare cada que pueda o ande muy inspirada :3, a decir verdad esté oneshot iba a ser de 554 palabras pues era de un escrito un poco viejo que encontre, pero le aumente un poquito más de palabras y lo modifique mucho, pues lo iba a dejar siendo narrado desde el POV de Ultear, pero well...creo que quedo pasable y un poco presentable así como lo deje, y bueno...disfruten de la lectura :I**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Recargó su brazo en el frío azulejo de la barra, claro que este no lo sentía gracias a su chamarra de cuero, la joven de cabello largo y negro no lo podía mirar aun, pero él la miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras que ella sostenía con fuerza una bebida y jugando con la sombrilla que traía de adorno, dio un sorbo al popote y degusto ese líquido agridulce mezclado con alcohol, paso por su garganta el líquido, levanto la mirada para voltear a ver los ojos grises de su acompañante quien la seguía mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, soltó algo parecido a un gruñido así que la pelinegra decido romper el hielo…que ironía… _romper el hielo..._ Al grano, si no lo hacía esto se pondría feo.

— _¿También te enojaste conmigo por eso?, ¿cierto? —Le cuestiono, su acompañante solo soltó otro gruñido y suspiro lleno de frustración mientras revolvía sus cabellos negros._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a dejar que pasara para que me lo contaras? —Le respondió con otra pregunta tratando de sonar tranquilo._

— _No lo sé…como no frecuento hablar de ello…creo llevo mucho tiempo con esto…_

Gray suspiro nuevamente, llamo al cantinero y le pidió una cubeta de cervezas y volvió a mirar a la mujer que lo acompañaba dándole a entender que continuara hablando.

— _Bien, al principio pensé que solo era un gusto de esos fugases de a simple vista, ya sabes a los que tú les llamas "los caprichos de Ultear". —Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida. —Pero…a pesar de lo último que tuve con alguien más…y de que me gustaban otras personas, sabía que algo andaba raro, después de que pasaba eso que se llama decepción...al final siempre estaba él, sonriéndome y animándome solo como él sabe…_

— _¿Has considerado que todo eso está…_

— _Gray, sé que está mal, lo sé, no creas en que no lo pensé desde un inicio, y más por su estado civil…pero conforme los días pasaban me di cuenta de que siempre estaba metido en mis pensamientos, todos eran momentos en los que no me daba cuenta._

— _¡Tonta! —Le grito Gray dando un golpe a la barra con su puño, instintivamente retrocedió un poco pues no pensó que el joven pelinegro actuaría de ese modo y muy a pesar de que ella sabía que Gray sería incapaz de hacerle daño. — ¿Después del acontecimiento ese último crees que haya futuro?, digo…si es un solo gusto así pues no está mal, pero algo que sí te digo…nunca tengas una relación con tu mejor amigo o amiga y más sí son amistades de algún…_

— _¡Cállate, no lo menciones! —Le grito abochornada mientras tapaba su boca. — Sé que está mal, lo sé y perfectamente. —Ultear soltó un suspiro. —Es por eso que…no se…me he distanciado un poco de todo eso, me hace mal._

— _¿Por qué no solo actúas normal?_

— _¿Crees que no lo hago?, ¡me canso de hacerlo!, ¿¡sabes lo frustrante que es pensar en la forma en que me mira!? O ¿¡Cuando solo menciono algún nombre de otro tipo!? ¡Y que le lanza miradas asesinas a cualquier tipo de la universidad que se me acerca!...a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor nunca conocerlo._

— _Estás loca, ¡loca!, ¿¡Cómo te puede gustar su mejor amigo!?...¡Vamos Ul!... —Gray suspiro y se acercó un poco para susurrarle algo. —Es el mejor amigo de Jellal…_

— _¡No lo sé!...no es como si yo hubiera querido que eso pasara es algo que solo paso y ya...pero…si tengo que dejar de verlo para dejar de sentir esa maldita opresión en el pecho y dejar de sentirme mal…pues que así sea…después de todo ya estoy demasiado podrida por dentro._

— _¿Listos para una noche de desahogo entre familia? —Cuestiono Lyon, quién al fin había vuelto de negociar con uno de los bartender para que pudiera venderle una botella de algún licor solo para su lugar en la barra. — Logre negociar y conseguí tequila._

— _Bien hecho idiota. —Añadió Gray levantándose de su lugar, rodeo a Ultear para sentarse en el taburete de al lado y así ella quedará en medio de ambos chicos, luego volvió a mirar a la pelinegra. — Ul, ya eres mayorcita y tú sabrás lo que haces…aunque de igual forma avísanos si llegas a cambiar de parecer. —La miro con un semblante un poco más tranquilo. — ¿Otra bebida?_

— _Mejor un tequila._

 _Los tres asintieron mientras Lyon servía de aquel licor en los shots y los repartía._

— _Por…—Lyon miraba con sumo interés al líquido amarilloso de aquel pequeño vaso transparente y aclaro su garganta. — Por el mal de amores que siempre aplasta a los "Ice Brothers" —Termino de decir alzando con elegancia su pequeño shot._

— _Salud. — Dijeron al unísono._

 _Chocaron sus pequeños shots e ingirieron aquel amargo licor, el cual les pasaba por la garganta y sentían como les quemaba poquito. Era verdad lo que dijo Lyon, era una de esas noches que pasaban cada dos o tres meses, solo con la diferencia de que ahora habían sido seis…seis meses en los que Lyon y Gray habían podido mantener una relación sin terminar siendo infieles a sus parejas ellos juraron que habían encontrado a "la chica perfecta", aunque la diferencia fue que ahora ellos fueron los engañados y Ultear…bueno ella no era muy abierta a esos temas y de echo a muchas otras cosas tampoco, tenía un temperamento algo arisco y arrogante, pero esa noche decidió ir como comúnmente lo hacían en "esas fechas" y también decidió ser un poco abierta con sus hermanos, ¿no habría nada de malo con decirles que a ella también le gustaba un chico, cierto?, Oh pero no cualquier chico, esté joven era nada más y nada menos que él mejor amigo de Jellal, quién era su mejor amigo además de Meredy y también resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de Natsu Dragneel, él mejor amigo de Gray. No supo cómo ni cuándo fue sintiendo atracción por Zeref, pero vamos…era solo atracción que se fue convirtiendo en algo más…y eso, Ultear sabía de antemano qué estaba mal, porque en primer lugar era bien sabido que, el hecho de que le gustara el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo Jellal y por ende el hermano del mejor amigo de Gray, no estaba bien, las cosas siempre terminaban mal y la más importante, Zeref ya estaba comprometido._

 _Los tres jóvenes tragaron amargamente su cuarto shot, y no por lo amargo que fuese el tequila, pues el efecto de que le quemara la garganta ya había pasado. Sus tragos amargos eran por eso llamado "mal de amores", por lo cual muchos jóvenes pasaban…y los "Ice Brothers", pues era bien sabído por la mayoría que ese trío tenían un humor tan frío como el hielo cuando se lo proponían, por decidieron apodarlos de ese modo._

 _Y bueno para eso del "Mal de amores", no eran la excepción._

 _Pero el tequila era un buen acompañante._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Y bueeno hasta ahí lo dejo xD, en fin...me retiro y ahora sí, más de rato (posiblemente para está noche o madrugada) actualizare la historia de Came To Me, ya tengo el capítulo, pero ahora voy de salida...posiblemente también traiga otro oneshot, no para está sección pero de que es casi seguro que traiga otro oneshot, es seguro xD_**

 ** _~Chachos~_**


	2. Amistades masculinas

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **wao...5 meses sin actualizar está sección -como muchas otras cosas- neta de verdad lo siento musho, pero la situación se complico, al final del fanfic dejo una explicación, mientras disfruten la lectura :'D**

 **Ando super atrasada con varias cosas, pero hoy debo postearlas...por cierto super tarde pero espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y ahora un prospero año nuevu papus~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hay veces en las que algunas mujeres no suelen congeniar con otras, y no porque no quieran si no por una sola razón.

Son mujeres.

Y muchas veces algunas de esas mismas por más que tratarán no podían tener lo que se llamaba "grupo de amigas", recurriendo así a terminar socializando con puros hombres.

Ultear era una de ellas. Tenía a sus dos amigas Meredy y Juvia, pero ellas también tenían ese mismo problema que ella, lo que las llevaba a tener puras amistades masculinas. Aunque en el caso de Ultear, y a pesar de que no lo dijera tan a menudo es que, estos chicos no sólo eran sus mejores amigos, si no sus hermanos. Y para variar, su "círculo" de amigos era él mismo que el de Meredy y Juvia, no salí en de Gray, Lyon, Jellal y Gajeel, claro estos eran al final de cuentas familiares de ellas mismas, pero de algún modo todos lograron congeniar de forma buena, y por ende muchas de las mujeres tenían cierto tipo de "odio" –desagrado– tanto por Ultear, Juvia y Meredy, aunque Uletar fuese la primera en ser más atacada por las otras mujeres por ser tan "zorra" y tener el descaro de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Gray y Lyon. Claro si no fuera por los diferentes apellidos, las demás mujeres sabrían que Ultear no es una zorra oportunista devora chicos guapos, si en realidad supieran que ese par de idiotas son más que sus primos, casi hermanos...

Ultear sabía que tener amistades de género masculino tenía sus pro, y vaya que eran bastantes pero también tenía sus contras...

Uno de esos pro eran las veces que se juntaban en sus casas lo único bueno era que se miraba con Meredy y Juvia, miraban partidos de fútbol, box y fútbol americano, o si no tenían las famosas retas de super smash. También contaba con algo que siempre le ayudaba, según Ultear era la más importante, puesto que sus adorados hermanos le espantaban a sus pretendientes, o al menos con los que no quería salir. También otra cosa importante era que en sus días estos la consentían, aunque le tuvieran miedo por sus constantes cambios de humor, pero siempre miraban el modo de consentirla.

Lo único de "contra" que no le gustaba del todo, pero aun así agradecía mucho a Lyon, Gray, Jellal e incluso a Gajeel. Ambos eran demasiado sobre protectores, no les gustaba que sus hermanas fuesen a ser la burla o entretenimiento de alguien. Como en el caso de Ultear, cuando salía con un tipo llamado Sieghart –él cuál era idéntico a Jellal–, el tipo solo salía con ella por beneficio propio e interés económico. Cuando éstos supieron –o más bien escucharon por estar de metiches– al tal Sieghart decirle todo aquello a Ultear después de su graduación con honores en Grimore Heart no dudaron en darle la paliza de su vida a ese sujeto. Aunque hasta hoy en día aún le daba risa lo que Jellal había dicho – _¡Si me debo dar una paliza a mí mismo lo haré!_ – Eso debido a su gran parentesco con ese tipo. Sieghart jamás debió decir aquello, puesto que lo último que ese joven recuerda era haber visto a dos abominables bestias lanzándose contra él y que despertó en un hospital, hasta la fecha cada que Sieghart recuerda algo de eso tiembla de miedo y es tan grande el trauma que desearía regresar al psiquiatra.

Y tal como ahorita, Lyon y Gray se encontraban en el cuarto de entretenimiento teniendo una partida de League of Legends, estaban tan concentrados en ganar aquella partida que todo a su alrededor era nada. Ultear había entrado y los vio a ambos jugar, ella decidió hacer igual y fue al sillón que estaba frente a una enorme pantalla y encendió el ps4 para empezar su partida en Black Ops III mientras esperaba a recibir un mensaje en su celular. En todo el cuarto se llegó a escuchar el grito eufórico de Gray y Lyon al ganar su partida en LoL, entre ellos celebraron con un típico bailecito que siempre hacían de forma improvisada cada que ganaban.

—Fue algo complicado pero al final ganamos. —Comentó Lyon con un pequeño deje de superioridad moviendo un poco su flequillo.

—Claro, lo dice el que al final se estaba dando por vencido. —Se burló Gray.

— ¡Hey! —Protestó el albino un poco molesto.

Y antes de empezar alguna discusión se vieron atraídos por el ruido de las balas y demás cosas que conocían de cierto juego. Ambos alzaron su mirada y se toparon co aquella pantalla que usaban para las consolas, sus ojos se ensancharon tanto que podían sentir que en cualquier momento sus quijadas terminarían en el suelo, sabían que Ultear era buena jugando, pero no siempre lograban verla con esa habilidad sobre humana en los dedos y su mirada tan concentrada en aquella misión. La partida termino y como era de esperarse Ultear resultó vencedora, cuando está termino dejo el controla un lado y estiro sus brazos, aunque se sintió un tanto incomoda al darse cuenta que de cada lado estaban sus fastidiosos hermanos.

— ¿Qué quieren?

—Buena partida. —Murmuró Gray.

— ¿No tenías hoy una cita? —Pregunto de manera curiosa el albino.

—Pues si, tenía pero me dejo plantada el muy...—Y sudo frío, se arrepentía tanto de haber dicho aquello...

— ¿¡Cómo que te dejó plantada!? —Se escuchó al unísono el grito de sus hermanos.

— ¡Ese cabron!

—Oigan...en serio déjenlo as-...

— ¡Nada! —Gruño Lyon. — ¡Gray, ve y trae la escopeta!

—No va a vivir para contarlo. —Sentenció Gray mientras iba rumbo a su cuarto, pero su celular timbro. — ¿Ahora qué Jellal?

El de cabellos blancos pidió que pusieran el celular en altavoz.

— ¿Ese cabron dejó plantada a Ultear verdad? —Se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina. —Acabo de ver a Zeref en el centro comercial con otra chica, no, no es Mavis.

—Dile que le siga el rastro, que allá lo vemos. —Sentenció Lyon mientras Gray terminaba la llamada.

—Ustedes sí que son escandalosos. —Bufo Ultear cruzada de brazos. —Era solo una cita, no estaba saliendo con él de manera formal y-...

—No importa. —Añadió Gray un tanto molesto. —Así como fue bueno invitándote a salir y a la mera hora te dejó plantada, debería tener los suficientes huevos para llamarte y decirte que siempre no podía ir contigo.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

Sin más ambos hermanos salieron del cuarto dejando sola a Ultear, ella suspiro y se dejó caer de manera pesada en el sofá, esos dos no tenían remedio, ni siquiera Jellal que era él que se miraba más seriecito de los tres.

Y bueno, según los conocimientos de Ultear esos eran los únicos "contra" que no le agradaban, aunque de cierto modo y jamás lo dijera, se sentía protegida y querida cada que esos idiotas reaccionaban así y iban a buscar al sujeto que la dejaba en mal, no les importaba quién fuese ni aunque en este caso fuese Zeref, el hermano mayor del mejor amigo de Gray.

—Vaya idiotas. —Fue lo último que murmuró la joven de cabellos negros.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y bueno -mujeres- si ustedes son como la Ultear de esté os y como si servilleta -sho-, deben saber que sí tienen una cita y el tipo les cancela o las deja plantadas, sus amigos nunca, nunca, jamás de los jamases deben enterarse y no por lo que les vayan a decir a ustedes xD, si no que hay que tener aunque sea un poco de compasión por el otro sujeto, créanme, tengo puros amigos hombres, se llegan a enterar de algo así y cuelgan de los hue...al otro (?) en fin...**

 **Mi ausencia es debido a:**

 **1.-** **Bloqueo de ideas -me estoy matando por continuar todos los fics-**

 **2.- La situación en mi familia se complico, bueno con mi abuela, ella se lastimo el pie -no sabemos con que- y ella menos porque tiene alzheimer, total se lastimo el pie, se rebano el dedo pequeño del pie, le quedo moreton y se le hizo negro, ella es diabetica...y creo que ayer la internaron en el hospital para cortarle ese dedo, luego yo me enferme -con este pinshi cambio de clima en donde vivo me hice alergica xD- me dio infección en la garganta, tengo sinositis crónica, y anteayer me hicieron extracción de una muela -tenía doble infección por la muela- pero ahora tengo un hueco en la boca y se siente raro, aun tengo sabor de la anestesia en mi boca -que por cierto me da asco y quiero vomitar :'v- escupo sangre y estoy metida bajo una cama con cobertores bebiendo un montón de té de manzanilla con miel y cosas heladas para que cicatrice lo de la muela e.e**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
